Yasuní
by Shiko-chan
Summary: En la reunión de las Naciones Unidas ONU se lleva a cargo la charla más vergonzosa jamás llevada desde hace mucho tiempo. Basada en una noticia. Primer Fic del tierno y tsundere Ecuador. UNA ACLARACION EN EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Yasuní.**

**Sumary:** En la reunión de las Naciones Unidas (ONU) se lleva a cargo la charla más vergonzosa jamás llevada desde hace mucho tiempo. Basada en una noticia.

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Notas de Autor:** Pronto se llevara una reunión del G8 en Canadá, pero antes de eso hubo una reunión de las Naciones Unidas que causo revuelo por tomar el tema de Yasuní por lo que, siempre por ese mismo tema, todo se centro solo en Ecuador, llegaron a una solución conocida como Yasuní ITT.

**:P**

Ecuador era una nación muy joven, en apariencia apenas era un chico de unos 16 años, aunque en su verdadera edad no alcanzaba ni los 200 años (exactamente 170 años) de haber nacido. Si, en verdad era joven. Tenía la dicha de haber nacido independiente y libre, no siendo una colonia.

Fue uno de los países aliados y suele jugar mucho a los videojuegos con Estados Unidos de América, también ve a Tony con quien se lleva muy bien, aunque no vive con Estados Unidos, este le suele dar una mesada con la cual sobrevive y lleva un muy buen estilo de vida.

A pesar de su juventud es uno de los miembros originales de las Naciones Unidas y siempre está presente, aunque eso también tiene su lado malo, siendo muy joven –el más joven de toda América junto con Bolivia- nadie lo toma en cuenta sino es para reprenderlo como ahora:

-… Ahora sí, el último tema a tomar… ¡República del Ecuador!...-la voz de Estados Unidos de América se alzo sobre todos quienes al escuchar su nombre tuvieron reacciones diferentes.

Algunos países miraron hacia sus compañeros de al lado preguntando de quien se trataba, otros, como los latinos, automáticamente lo miraron como preguntando ¿Qué has hecho ahora?, a sabiendas de que su comportamiento rebelde era idéntico al de Estados Unidos de América y solía faltar el respeto a sus mayores sin importarle las consecuencias tomando de ejemplo a Venezuela.

Pero, los grandes e importantes países de la G8 lo miraban atentamente, reconociéndolo y sabiendo muy bien quien se trataba.

Por otra parte, España simplemente lo miraba y sonreía emocionado al ver a su pequeño tan grande; la relación entre los dos era inexistente, si se podría decir que hubo alguna relación sanguínea (aunque les gusta negar que es su padre), se sabía que Ecuador era su hijo menor, mas, hablar de una relación compartida o que España haya ayudado a la crianza de Ecuador… mentira, eso no existía, España simplemente dejo a su hijo, siendo apenas un bebe.

-… ¡presente!...-con su característica confianza se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos.

-…hola Ecuador…-saludó emocionado Estados Unidos-…tengo que presentarte un nuevo videojuego que…-.

-… ¡Estados Unidos de América!...-reprendió Inglaterra mientras se levantaba de su puesto y este le respondía con su característico puchero.

-…luego te cuento…-dijo mascullando mientras miraba molesto a Inglaterra.

-…el tema es…-Estados Unidos miro hacia la ventana mientras cada uno miraba sus papeles importantes como si ahora quisieran repasar las medidas a tomar en sus respectivas casas, nadie se atrevía a hablar.

-…el tema…-intervino Francia-…es que eres una chica muy linda…-dijo extendiendo una flor-…y el otro problema es que tu…-.

-… ¡cállate!...-interrumpió Inglaterra-…pervertido…-.

-… ¡no soy mujer!...-fue la respuesta rápida de Ecuador.

-… el problema es que deberías entregarme a Yasuní…-dijo Rusia mientras los demás países tenían la decencia de sonrojarse.

-… que directo…-dijo China mientras miraba de forma espantada a Rusia que ni se inmutaba por lo que había dicho, más bien parecía un niño a quien le iban a entregar juguete nuevo.

-… ¡no te puedes quedar con Yasuní, eso no sería justo!...-reclamó Francia-… ¡yo también lo quiero!…-declaró.

Como siempre, todos los países hablaban de Yasuní mientras Ecuador miraba atentamente sonrojándose a cada palabra dicha por cada uno, siempre era lo mismo, cada uno quería hacer lo que le convenía con Yasuní.

-… ¡cálmense!...-ordenó Alemania interviniendo cuando la discusión se volvió más bien un circo sobre quien iba a meterse a la casa de Ecuador y robarle a Yasuní; además, el sonrojo en sus mejillas por hablar de eso se acentuó aun mas-… ¡Ahora sí, más adelante se sabrá lo de Yasuní!... todos se callan y atienden claramente a la resolución que se podría tomar dado el caso de la toma de Yasuní que nunca debería pasar, debemos buscar un recurso renovable para la energía que se podría perder en cuyo caso Ecuador pierda Yasuní y no es como si no me importara, ¡yo también estaría dispuesto a pagar por el!…-.

El silencio en la sala fue unánime mientras los rostros de la mayoría eran de asombro total.

-…Alemania…-su nombre saliendo de la boca de Italia mientras este lo veía con asombro, terror, miedo, desilusión y mucha tristeza le caló hondo.

-…Italia, no es lo crees… entendiste mal…-trató de defenderse Alemania mientras en la sala se creaba un murmullo general con todas las miradas dirigidas hacia Alemania e Italia lagrimando en la mesa mientras su gemelo lo consolaba.

-…ya ves, te dije que el Macho Patatas no es de confiar…-se escuchó el comentario de Romano mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Veneciano.

-…Alemania-san, creo que se debería disculpar…-comentó Japón acercándose al rubio quien tenía su mirada puesta en Italia que estaba acostado sobre la mesa llorando mientras repetía 'Alemania… Alemania es un *miau*…'.

Mientras Alemania trataba de acercarse a un lloroso Italia el cual su hermano defendía tratando de ahuyentarlo con insultos, los demás países seguían tratando el tema del nombrado… ejem… Yasuní.

-…ya se…. Porque no subastamos y el que de mas se queda con Yasuní…-comentó Francia.

-… ¡cállate, no puedo permitir que un Francés ponga sus sucias y pervertidas manos en Yasuní, es Ecuador y es suficientemente adulto para decidir qué hacer!...-Venezuela se había levantado defendiendo a, quien sabia, le admiraba.

-… ¡cállate, comunista!...-dijo Inglaterra mientras se metía en la discusión.

-…nadie me manda a callar, maldito viejo…-.

La discusión siguió y Ecuador solo estaba ahí, mirando a todos discutir sobre Yasuní, con sus mejillas arreboladas mientras se cabello negro cubría su rostro, en verdad era tan vergonzoso, siempre era lo mismo, siempre trataban de lo mismo, había veces en que sentía que si no fuera por William o por Yasuní ni siquiera notarían su presencia en las reuniones como hacen con los demás países del continente Americano.

El circo siguió mientras Alemania le hablaba a Italia, Japón simplemente observaba como se arreglaba el mal entendido de los dos, Rusia hablaba de que haría una vez que tuviera a Yasuní y el resto, simplemente miraba la discusión de Venezuela con los países Primer Mundistas a quienes le faltaba el respeto, como siempre, por influencia de su jefe.

-… ¡CALLENSE!...-gritó Ecuador llamando la atención de todos-… ¡nadie tiene el derecho de hablar de… Yasuní y mucho menos elegir qué hacer con él!...-suspiró sonoramente-… ¡es mi cuerpo y yo decido!...-.

Afuera de la sala de conferencias se encontraban las antiguas naciones y quienes aun no llegaban a ser naciones, entre ellas estaba Prusia quien se entretenía dibujando cómicamente y de forma estúpida a los países que les caía mal y a su hermano solo por molestar, Sealand se encontraba sentado comiendo un helado junto a Hanatamago quien daba vueltas revisando la sala, de igual forma habían algunas ex naciones que acompañaban a los países.

En una esquina, mirando por la ventana se encontraba una chica, sentada tranquilamente en un mueble con una mesita frente a sí, su cabello negro contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules, un mesero se acercó a dejarle su pedido que para sorpresa de todos resultó ser una hamburguesa y una cola.

Sealand se sorprendió y se asombro a ver la forma delicada en que comía; le resulto extraño que comiera la misma comida que Estados Unidos.

Quince minutos después la puerta de la sala de conferencias se abrió y por ella salían los países, los latinos se reunieron entre sí hablando sobre la pronta reunión de la CAN, mientras, Ecuador en vez de ir con ellos siendo participe de las Naciones Andinas fue en dirección hacia esa chica a quien miró y de forma infantil le lloró:

-…fue horrible, horrible…-repitió mientras se abrazó a ella-… todos hablaron…-sorbió su nariz-…sobre Yasuní…-y mas lagrimas cayeron mientras lloraba de una forma que solo se podía ver en los hermanos Italia.

-…oh, Guayaquil…-Estados Unidos de América se acercó a la chica quien en ese momento se puso de pie mientras abrazaba contra si a Ecuador-…has venido, ¿vamos a comer una hamburguesa?...-preguntó con su entusiasmo de siempre.

-…hicieron llorar a Ecuador-chan…-dijo la chica-…eres de lo peor…-.

El rechazo fue rotundo.

-… Ja ja… te rechazaron…-exclamó Inglaterra mientras veía a su ex colonia quedarse de piedra observando cómo Guayaquil se llevaba a Ecuador.

-… por cierto, ¿Quién es ella?...-pregunta Francia mientras Canadá se acerca a su gemelo y trata de hacerlo reaccionar.

-…una antigua nación Inca…-respondió simplemente el ingles.

**Fin (?).**

**Nota final:** Algo estúpido, lo sé. Siento que no me salió como quería.

Algunos se han de sorprender y han de decir 'Alfred es de Arthur' pues yo también pienso lo mismo pero historia es historia y hecho reales son puestos en Hetalia, aunque casi nunca siguen al pie de la letra, pero es así.

Históricamente, una pequeña reseña al modo hetaliano.

Cuando España llego a América, se encontró con el grandioso Imperio Inca, es decir, la abuelita Inca, ella tenía un hijo, llamado Tahuantinsuyo, quien a su vez tenía varios hijos, estos eran Chili, Piruw, Guayaquire y Quitu, de estos, Chili y Piruw fueron tomando por España quien les enseño sus costumbres e idioma cambiándoles el nombre a Chile y Perú respectivamente (Eso paso después de la muerte de Tahuantinsuyo a manos de España y el sacrificio de Quitu quien es el tan nombrado "el Dorado"), cuando muere Quitu, entonces España llega a Machupichu cuando ya ha muerto Inca, es cuando, en esos años entre 1530 a 1550 (no se sabe con exactitud) Guayaquire decide hacer una tregua y España acepta reunirse con ella, y así, por primera vez conviven Incas y Españoles sin matanza creándose así la primera ciudad mixta y, además, la primera nación Inca sin destruirse ni transformarse ante España, su nombre seria pronunciado Guayaquil por España.

Cuando comenzaron las independencias, Guayaquil fue la primera en declararse libre y autónoma de España, fue así como Bolívar y San Martin se reunieron en su territorio (esto paso al mismo tiempo en que América se independizaba de Inglaterra), un territorio basto y grande que abarcaba la mayor parte de lo que ahora es Ecuador y el norte del ahora Perú, donde decidieron llevar a cabo la batalla del Pichincha, después llegarían a vivir todos en una gran casa llamada Gran Colombia pero como eran muchachitos adolescentes y niños (mas tres antiguas naciones Incas) siempre peleaban y no duraron mucho, así que se separaron y al ver sus territorios, y siendo que Guayaquil quedaba sola y sin protección Perú y Colombia se pelearon por ella, es cuando España interviene y así, nace Ecuador, siendo el hijo menor de España, nace en 1830 (o fecha cercana, algunos dicen 1932 otros 1933), siendo que los territorios de Guayaquil pasan a ser de Ecuador (y un poco mas comprendiendo parte del territorio de Brasil y Perú que más adelante perdería solo por proteger a Guayaquil) proclamando a Guayaquil su capital y manteniéndose, aun dentro de Ecuador como la República Autónoma Independiente de Santiago de Guayaquil.

Años después y una metida de pata de Ecuador siendo un niño y Perú aprovechándose de eso, Ecuador firma un contrato donde estipula que Guayaquil es de Perú (1872 creo), desde entonces siempre ha habido invasiones peruanas para obtener a Guayaquil, para la segunda guerra mundial y nuevamente una invasión de Perú, Ecuador firma el tratado de Rio de Janeiro por obligación, pero ya había entregado parte de sus tierras para así mantener segura a Guayaquil (nació para proteger a Guayaquil después de todo), luego, se uniría a los aliados siendo el principal amigo y apoyo de USA, además de darle y otorgarle material de construcción para sus aviones, personal para el ejército y dejarle poner bases militares.

Le entregaría Galápagos pero esta seria devuelta al ser declarada patrimonio cultural natural de la humanidad, y por causa de la segunda guerra mundial Guayaquil se pondría en contra y bajo la antigua constitución utilizaría el nombre de República Autónoma Independiente de Santiago de Guayaquil declarándose neutral en la segunda guerra mundial.

Aun ahora Guayaquil es el puerto principal de Latinoamérica (mas no capital de Ecuador) por lo cual muchos países lo quieren y Ecuador siempre está en pleito por eso. En 1996 se firmó un tratado de paz con Perú para que así dejaran de invadir Ecuador.

Eso es solo lo base.

Ahora Ecuador y Guayaquil están peleados, desde el inicio del 2010 hay un pleito interno donde Guayaquil le ha declarado la guerra a Ecuador al imponer nuevas leyes y, aparte, quitarle dinero, presupuesto, empleo, alimento y energía.

Verídicamente Estados Unidos siempre ha tratado de comprar a Guayaquil tiene un enorme interés en ella y sus territorios, Ecuador nunca la otorga por mas que insista, siempre USA está interviniendo por Guayaquil, su interés por ella es tan grande que toda Ecuador lo sabe muy bien y no la va a soltar porque su capital es quien tiene el mayor poder económico.

Cabe destacar que la antigua capital de Ecuador y Guayaquil se llama Guayaquil, por lo cual muchos creen que solo fue una ciudad y no tiene importancia pero cuando se investiga bien con el nombre Inca y se visita la ciudad hay estatuas conmemorativas en reconomiento al Casique Guayas, Casique Guayaquire, la Inca Quire y asi sucesivamente.

El puesto de Guayaquil es ahora como Prusia, existe, estuvo ahí, sigue ahí, pero nadie la reconoce.

Se olvidaron de ella igual que con Prusia.

**¿Cosas por resaltar? Comencemos:**

**Yasuní:** ¿Por qué el sonrojo y la pena de hablar de Yasuní?, bueno, si entendieron bien Yasuní es la virginidad de Ecuador.

Hay un pleito con lo que se creó Yasuní ITT, Ecuador es un país enteramente virgen por su edad (170 a 180 años) y porque nunca se ha explotado enteramente sus recursos, Yasuní es una reserva ecológica que tiene bajo tierra la mayor cantidad de petróleo del mundo, por lo cual, si se explota ese petróleo muere un ecosistema único, pero si no se lo hace no hay resolución para la crisis mundial.

Se quedo en que los países de la G8 mantendrían a Ecuador con una pensión de 100 millones de dólares cada uno para que este no tocara ni explotara Yasuní (en otras palabras le pagan para que se mantenga virgen).

Yasuní compete tres reservar ecológicas.

**William:** como a Canadá lo acompaña un oso a ecuador una tortuga que representa Galápagos, por las enormes tortugas galápagos.

El nombre es en honor al príncipe William de Inglaterra ya que Charles de Inglaterra nombro a una tortuga con el nombre de su hijo.

**P.D.:** He tenido algunos pleitos con Fan Hetalianas porque dicen que Guayaquil es solo una ciudad, su capital es ciudad ya que recibe el mismo nombre, mas, la antigua Nacion, la Republica Independiente de Santiago de Guayaquil existio, fue disuelta para asi ser parte de Ecuador, pero existio al igual que Prusia (a quien le paso lo mismo), sin ella, la independencia de los demas paises latinos no hubiese sido posible, los ejercitos que intervinieron en la sonada Batalla del Pinchincha eran en su mayoria Guayacos.


	2. Aclaracion

**Una bonita aclaracion que no hubiese sido necesaria:**

No encuentro otra forma de aclarar esto, no estoy diciendo que Machupichu fuera un Inca, estoy diciendo que con la llegada hacia Machupichu, a la ciudad Machupichu ya había muerto el Imperio Inca, porque el Inca, en si era Atahualpa, los españoles lo mantuvieron vivo hasta la muerte de este.

Me sé la historia completa del pleito entre Atahualpa y Huasca, Rumiñahui y todo lo demás referente a la historia con las leyendas desde donde provino el Inca.

En ningún momento dije que le dieran muerte al Inca, sino Inca (el Imperio Inca, abuelita Inca), como el Imperio Romano desapareció, de la misma forma le paso al Imperio Inca.

No dije que Machupichu fuera persona, tampoco dije que Machupichu fuera un reino, ni lo puse como personaje, aunque hubieron otros imperios grandes que desaparecieron y estuvieron antes que el Imperio Inca en Suramérica, no los tome en cuenta, simplemente simplifique todo (como ya recalque) al estilo hetaliano.

Di a indicar que cuando ya se descubre Machupichu, llegan a Machupichu y los cronistas escriben la maravillosa arquitectura que posee, ya había desaparecido el Imperio Inca. Recalco, había muerto la abuelita Inca.

Al parecer debo dejar de explicar las cosas al modo hetaliano si es que se complican demasiado las cosas en entender.

Si se habla de historia, Machupichu fue construido en el siglo XV (entre 1420 y 1450 creo), fue construido como lugar de descanso y residencia del Inca, Machupichu no fue posterior, fue anterior al Imperio Inca, el primer Inca descansaba en ese lugar.

Como yo digo… No necesito libro de historia :D

Es contradictoria que me digan que necesito un libro de historia cuando soy Licenciada en Historia Mundial y ahora me encuentro enseñando Historia Precolombina.

En verdad… estoy pensando que debería dejar de explicar las cosas de forma Hetaliana y dar cosas acertadas y exactas. Así creo que no habría tanta confusión.

Y creo que si no me hubiesen dicho léete un libro de historia me lo hubiese tomado bien y simplemente aclarado, pero molesta el hecho que te recalquen cosas de forma anónima.

Lamento comportarme como una Maldita Perra desgraciada, pero es lo que soy :D

Aun cuando me dicen cosas sin explicar claramente los hechos, sino simplemente recalcan un punto.

Me disculpo si mi descripcion y apelativo hacia mi mismo le molesto a alguien, pero necesitaba aclarar esto.


End file.
